


Work and Pleasure

by Bennydrowned152



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quackity needs a raise, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Schlatt has an interesting way of getting what he wants.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Work and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I SHIP THE CHARACTER, NOT THE REAL PEOPLE. DONT SHIP REAL PEOPLE.

With leather lining the walls of the room and the scent of cologne heavy in the air, it was easy to understand the confusion on Wilbur’s face the moment he walked through the door. He paused and glanced around, checking his phone to make sure he was in the right place. The lights were kept dim and the windows were covered in a thick black fabric for privacy. As if it were nothing but a gentleman’s club. This place felt almost filthy but there was not a speck of dust to be found or even a scuff on the dark floors. It resembled modern touch and late neon city nights unlike the soft colors and home feeling Wilbur preferred. Wilbur wouldn’t expect anything different from his business rival.

Schlatt had always been an odd man, an enigma really. He was cut throat and willing to play dirty to get what he wanted. The man knew what he liked, what he wanted and he knew just how to get it. It was no secret how far the younger male would go to get what he wanted, and Wilbur could respect that. But like most dangers, he looked so enticing. It felt like a crime to even dismiss a ‘private’ meeting with the hybrid. He had known Schlatt for years, he knew what the man wanted and that Wilbur had it. 

There was something just intoxicating about the ram hybrid, something Wilbur couldn’t place. Asking anyone, they would talk about how horrible the hybrid was, how loud he was and how they couldn’t stand him but the moment the man stepped into the room it felt as if everyone would be willing to give him the world when he flashed that charming smile. Wilbur had watched even the strongest willed men falter with just Schlatt’s voice. That made Schlatt a threat.

Like now.

Sitting across the dimly lit room was the bastard himself, though if he had noticed the other body in the room he didn’t react. Wilbur shrugged his over coat off, clearing his throat with a polite smile but the moment Schlatt’s lazy brown eyes looked up at him through thick lashes; Wilbur felt stupid for even bothering the man when he looked so peaceful. He swallowed thickly as a smile spread across the hybrid’s lips. Was he wearing gloss?

“Wil,” The excitement in the ram’s voice was oddly welcoming despite the uncomfortable situation. “I’m so glad you could make it.” Wilbur watched the ash fall from the cigarette as the stranger took a long drag before he tossed the remaining in one of the many ashtrays in the room. It was the same man he had seen a hundred times before, the same person he had to argue with almost every week. The thick dark horns protruding from his skull adorned with gold rings and delicate chains couldn’t be mistaken. There was something different about Schlatt this time around, though he couldn’t place it. Hesitantly, Wilbur stepped forward with an outstretched hand for a greeting but instead of shaking his hand, Schlatt placed his hand over Wilbur’s. He knew what the other wanted, he did this every time to Wilbur no matter the setting. Wilbur remembered the first time Schlatt had done it and Wilbur had bluntly declined, how offended the ram looked as his pointed ears fell flat. How Schlatt’s secretary tried to explain it was a hybrid thing. How Schlatt didn’t acknowledge him unless needed for the rest of the meeting until Wilbur had practically begged to try and make it up to the man.  
They went out for drinks at a bar Wilbur couldn’t even pronounce, Schlatt’s idea. The place was for expensive taste, it was uncomfortable and crowded, some place Wilbur would have never wanted to be but the moment the ram smiled it didn’t seem to matter. What was meant to be a quick drink to be on good terms turning into an all night of talk and laughing as if they were old buddies. With how Schlatt had hung off his arm like the eye candy he was and made Wilbur buy him drinks, Soot was starting to think Schlatt was just looking for a sugar daddy.

He felt like such an asshole then and had spent most of the night once he got home researching hybrid pleasantries, the other half had been spent stroking his dick to some porn site that promised horned beauties. 

A soft chuckle came from Wilbur as he cupped Schlatt’s hand, taking a moment to admire how delicate the ram’s gold covered hand looked against his calloused large hand. He brought it up to his lips, pressing a careful kiss against the ring on the ram’s middle finger as a sign of respect. The pleased noise that rolled from Schlatt’s throat shouldn’t have gotten to him as quickly as it had.

“Always a pleasure to meet with you, your Majesty.” Wilbur said with a cheeky smile.

“Ah keep talkin’ like that and I’ll fall in love with you.” Schlatt warned as his hold on Wilbur’s hand tightened before he would stand, using the other as leverage without much warning. Wilbur stumbled at the sudden pull, catching himself quickly until he realized just how close the pair were. He tensed as Schlatt’s rough horns rubbed against his neck, earning a soft noise from the tallest of the pair. “Our meeting’s going to be running a bit late today.” Schlatt began, seeming unfazed by the sudden close proximity. If anything, the ram appeared more relaxed by it as he leaned ever so slightly against Wilbur.

The warmth felt heavenly in comparison to the heavy snow falling just outside the door. A hand resting on Wilbur’s hip stole his attention cruelly as he looked back down at Schlatt who looked far too innocent to have done it on purpose as the ram seemed to be occupied with reading something on his phone. Wilbur didn’t dare say anything while the others seemed busy, even as Schlatt’s fingertips began to dig into the dress white shirt Wilbur was wearing. He felt like puddy against the ram, and in all of ender he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Sorry ‘bout the wait Sweetheart,” A blush spread across Wilbur’s face at the pet name.” Quackity is running late today but we can go in now for some privacy.” Schlatt finished as he glanced up from his phone screen, the jewels attached to his floppy ears catching in the screen light. Before Wilbur could get another word out, Schlatt’s hand was tugging at his rolled up sleeve, guiding him through a set of grand wooden double doors.

Wilbur followed like a puppy, obedient, even after Schlatt had released his shirt. His gaze moved curiously around the empty hallway, the same theme from the waiting room continuing on but his true focus slowly returned to Schlatt. Watching closely as the rams powerful shoulders moved under the black button up he was wearing that hugged his frame like a second skin. His brown eyes moved quickly to follow Schlatt’s hands with a new curiosity as the ram texted a quick message on his phone with one hand before the device was turned off and shoved into the back pocket of his pants, with Wilbur’s gaze following quickly. His throat suddenly felt tight as he began suddenly aware of how Schlatt walked, how his hips swayed in those tight black pants. As much as he wanted to giggle about the wide steps the hybrid naturally took, he knew it was just another ram thing. Another endearing feature about the odd hybrid, just like the small cotton tail that held Wilbur’s unholy attention now.

It twitched, swaying with Schlatt’s body. As if he were looking at soft fleece blankets in the store, he felt the need to touch it. 

Abruptly the ram would come to a stop in front of a door, Wilbur’s body connecting with the ram’s harshly as the hybrid was pressed against the hard surface, his hands flat against the door to brace himself. Shock showed on Wilbur’s face as he froze in place, face flushed a dark red as he stared down at the man in front of him. The crotch of his pants pressed right against Schlatt’s soft ass, his half hard cock pressing painfully against the fabric. Before he could make a fool of himself more, Wilbur began to step only to feel the ram pressed back against him, connecting their clothed bodies once again.

Quickly Wilbur looked back at Schlatt’s face to find the hybrid looking back at him, a sly smirk spread across his features. He hated that knowing look. It just made him want to spit in Schlatt’s face. Schlatt was doing all of this on purpose.

Wilbur didn’t know whether to feel violated by the fact that Schlatt was playing him so well, that the ram knew what he liked, or amused with the knowledge that Schlatt had been paying so much attention to him. That the ram had put so much thought into his outfit and how he looked just for Wilbur’s approval. It was almost cute.

A muffled groan rolled from Wilbur’s throat as he felt Schlatt roll his hips back, and for a moment the older man didn’t have any shame. ‘Yeah, I could fuck him like this.’ Was all he could think of now as he leaned in close, engulfing himself in Schlatt’s presence, rutting his hips like an animal. There was something about Schlatt that made him want to just go primal. They were in the middle of a hallway in a public setting, someone could walk by them at any minute, they would get in so much trouble but all Wilbur could think about now was getting his dick wet.

All he wanted to do was rip those tight pants off and stuff the hybrid full of his cock until Schlatt was a bleeting mess. He would fuck him raw against the wall, make the poor thing scream his name for everyone to hear while he was breed. Schlatt would praise him like the god he is, and Wilbur would take such good care of his sugar baby-

“Wilbur,” The meow that forced its way from Schlatt’s throat was intoxicating, like a drug. “Easy doll, we haven’t even started yet.” Then the hybrid was pulling away, earning a low whine from Wilbur until warm hands were cupping his hot face. The touch was grounding as soft fingertips dragged against his jaw, forcing a noise from Soot while he melted against Schlatt’s palms. 

As much as Wilbur wanted to take control and mount the ram, he knew his place right now. Schlatt had the leash, and Wilbur was only wearing a temporary collar. He shouldn’t be as okay with that idea but he was.

Before a proper thought could form in his mind, Schlatt was opening the door he had been pinned against prior to pull Wilbur further inside. The meeting room was much different than anywhere else they had been aside from a grand dark wooden table with black leather chairs lining it. The only difference now is that it was better lit, though he wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or unsettled by it. He stood awkwardly a few feet from the door as Schlatt all but made himself comfortable in the new room.

Wilbur’s gaze felt glued to the other man as he watched Schlatt walk to the table, making a show of leaning over it to reach for the files lazily thrown in the center of the table. A faint groan came from the taller male at the sight alone as the tight fabric stretched, threatening to give. Schlatt’s tail quickly betrayed him as the off-white fluff began to wag excitedly even when the ram looked so calm.

“Hmm.” The noise forced Wilbur’s eyes away from Schlatt’s ass to look at the hybrids face.” Everything’s here, I guess we can start without him. He’ll have his hands full very soon.” Schlatt finished as he skimmed over the papers in hand before he would close the file, tugging it under his arm. 

“You don’t gotta just stand there, you can take a seat.” Schlatt glanced up from his folder to catch Wilbur’s gaze, watching as the older males face flushed a soft red before he would quickly nod his head to show he understood. Like an awkward teenager, Wilbur quickly walked to the end of the table to take his seat before the meeting began. This pleased the hybrid as another little noise came from the ram who stood straight now, turning his attention to the mini bar in the room. “ Want a drink?”

The question was oddly humorous now as Wilbur squirmed in his seat, keeping his knees together in hopes to conceal the obvious tent in his pants. A drink would be nice right now but he couldn’t risk letting himself slip up.

“I-I don’t drink while on work hours. Work and private lives need to stay separate.” Soot admitted as he watched the ram hybrid pick up a whiskey glass for himself, picking up one of the bottles to pour himself a glass. Wilbur would have been more worried if he hadn’t known Schlatt could hold his liquor so fell. The hybrid could and did out drink him. After five shots of tequila, Wilbur was ready to quit while after five Schlatt was still able to give vivid details about the Egyptian culture, unfazed.

“Shame, I wouldn’t say this is for personal reasons.” Schlatt hummed as stepped closer to the table. “I’d call this… a pleasure,” He held the glass to his lips, smiling to himself before downing the heavy liquid with unsettling ease. “And personally I love when work and pleasure meet.” He said as he placed the glass on the table, smudges of pink from where his lips were now left on the glass.

Wilbur must have looked stupid now with his mouth ajar, transfixed on the hybrid as Schlatt stepped closer. It wasn’t until the younger sat himself proudly atop the table like he owned it, and maybe he did, did Wilbur force himself to pay attention. The ram crossed his legs over the knee, placing the files in his lap as his back arched to sit up straight. His presence demanded attention, and Wilbur was more than willing to give the hybrid just that at the drop of a pen.

Ender when was the last time he had felt like this?

It had been so long since he had gotten off with another person as it was, there was no saying when he had last felt like this or found someone that made him feel like a teenager.

Maybe another date was in order after this, if Schlatt would let Wilbur take care of him again.

“-You good?” Wilbur shook his head, his face turning hot was a blush as he quickly met Schlatt’s gaze. How long had he been zoned out? Judging by the hint of concern on Schlatt’s features, it was long enough.

“What?”

“I asked If you’re alright?” To which Wilbur quickly nodded his head, offering a smile. It quickly faltered as a hand raised to caress the side of Wilbur’s face, painfully gentle. He found himself leaning further into the touch, following even after Schlatt pulled his face closer. The abrupt laughter that came from the ram didn’t faze Wilbur now as he pressed further against the others palm, pressing needed kisses along his hands and wrist almost feverishly. As if Schlatt would disappear if he wasn’t praised enough.

Part of that was true. 

Schlatt's past ‘encounters’ weren’t very secret, Wilbur heard about most of them from the ram himself. To say they had gotten close was an understatement when the hybrid would call the older at two in the morning after a bad date to complain, and Wilbur would happily listen. He would listen all the while thinking how he could treat the ram so much better than any CEO prick with a fat wallet. Wilbur could treat Schlatt with love and keep him warm with fur coats. He could afford to keep up with Schlatt and his expensive taste.

“Shall we get started?” The demanding voice caught through his thoughts easily as Schlatt’s fingertips combed through Wilbur’s thick brown hair. He could only nod helplessly in agreement as the ram slipped off the table with such grace, his hands lingering on Wilbur’s shoulders as he passed by to walk around the table. “Perfect. We wanted to thank you for taking time out of your busy day for our adult talk. Relax and enjoy it.”

The words settled in slowly, confusion becoming apparent on Soot’s usually soft features until a pair of hands rested on his thighs. Wilbur looked down quickly to find Schlatt’s secretary, Quackity, under the table. The small hands rubbed soothing circles up his thigh, sliding teasingly between the older males legs.

“Wilbur, I think we’ve been business rivals for long enough-” Schlatt’s words seemed to melt away as Wilbur couldn’t take his eyes off of the man under the table in his foggy state. He knew he should be paying attention, that he needed to pay attention but it was becoming harder as his belt was unbuckled with little grace. Soot quickly looked back at Schlatt, staring at his body in an attempt to pretend it was the ram rubbing his leg now. He didn’t want this. 

Well he did. He wanted this badly but he didn’t want…

“Stop.” Wilbur’s voice rang out, causing all to pause at the sudden edge in the usually kind man's voice.

“Uh what’s wrong big guy?” Schlatt questioned cautiously, stopping in place.

“I... I don’t want him-” Wilbur’s stuttering voice managed out as he pushed his chair back a few inches as if to further his point. Schlatt stood on the other side of the table, looking dumbfounded for a moment as he stared at the older male before his gaze would fall to the table as Quackity’s head peeked up from under the heavy table cloth, looking at Schlatt for his next instruction. The ram hybrid opened his mouth before it would fall silent, seeming lost before he would force a smile. He needed to stay in control of the situation.

Hesitation hadn’t gotten him anywhere in life. 

If sucking a little cock was needed then so be it. He had sucked his way into the hearts and wills of many men, Wilbur was no different than his other clients. 

Schlatt stole a glance back down at Quackity, offering a short nod as he stepped closer to the table with a seductive sway of his hips. The file in his hand was tossed onto the table as he used his now free hands to unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt.

“Mi querido, would you mind coming up here and reading Mr Soot the deal.” It wasn’t much of a question as Schlatt walked around the table to Wilbur’s side, dragging his fingertips along the soft fabric of the table cloth as he inched closer. He could practically smell the older man's arousal now but the way Wilbur squeezed the armrest of his chair the moment Schlatt invaded his personal space hadn’t gone unnoticed. Wilbur looked almost cute when he was this nervous. A blushing teenager all over again.

A loud thud would catch the pair off guard as Quackity hit his head on the table while trying to get out, quickly mumbling an apology while he buttoned the top of his shirt. Before Wilbur could even react to the noise, Schlatt cupped the man's cheek with such care that should have been saved for lovers.

“Ignore my friend, he’s a little nervous today.” Schlatt mumbled offering a sweet smile that made Wilbur’s throat run dry.” But you’re not nervous right, big guy?” He watched with amusement as Wilbur abruptly jerked his head in response like a scared teenager talking to their crush. How cute. “Good, we’d have to stop and reschedule if you weren’t okay.”

“Oh no no, I’m okay-” Wilbur smiled broad, his accent adding charm to his broken speech. The man kept his head under pressure; Schlatt could respect that. The ram smiled, licking his bottom lip as Wilbur’s harsh gaze quickly flickered down to watch.“Great in fact.” He chuckled.

“Mmm I can tell.” A hand rested on Wilbur’s shoulder, causing the man to tense at first. Once the brit began to relax did Schlatt let his hand fall from his shoulder to his chest, pushing every so slight but Wilbur complied without words as he quickly leaned back in his chair. “Thank you, handsome.” The noise forced its way from Wilbur’s throat from the praise that had taken the older man off guard. Schlatt met Wilbur’s gaze with amusement to find the other’s face flushed a dark red spread across his neck. It was a sweet sight. Wilbur’s once kept hair was now curled and fuzzy from being toyed with, his shirt wrinkled and unbuttoned at the top. He looked embarrassed now, his large hands quickly settling in his lap as if to hide the obvious bulge in his suit pants. As if Schlatt hadn’t already seen.

“Uh sorry,” Wilbur managed out, shifting uncomfortably in his seat under Schlatt’s intense gaze. Slowly a sly smirk played across the rams features, a low chuckle following.

“Don’t apologize. Nothin’ wrong with a man enjoying himself.” He waited patiently for Wilbur to nod his head in slow agreement, though the older male didn’t dare meet his gaze. “Good. Now be a good boy-” Wilbur tensed at the pet name.” and move for me.” 

Without another word, Wilbur pushed his chair back to give Schlatt more room. Of course he could have just crawled in on the other side but then Wilbur would have missed the show as the ram hybrid settled on his knees, tugging his pants up to showcase his ass. He could feel Wilbur’s eyes drilling holes into him now as he got on his hands to crawl under the desk, though he hadn’t expected to feel a hand on his lower back, forcing Schlatt to tense while he was halfway under the table.

For a moment he waited, remaining still as the heavy hand trembled against his back. When the hand lifted, Schlatt tried to move only to let out an audible gasp as the feeling of the same hand toying with his fuzzy tail. It wiggled, earning a chuckle from Wilbur who seemed too preoccupied to notice how frigid the ram became from just the gentle touches.

“-So soft. It’s like cotton.” Was all Schlatt could hear from above, his mind becoming clouded as it suddenly felt impossible to just hold himself up on his trembling arms. He hardly realized Quackity had lifted the table cloth again to check on him until the shape-shifter was trying to grab Wilbur’s attention to get him to stop. This was turning into a mess quickly.

With Wilbur distracted long enough, Schlatt tried to collect himself quickly as he crawled under the table. His breath came out labored as he pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, swallowing thickly as he slid in between Wilbur’s legs. Fingertips trailed up the older males thighs, causing Wilbur to tense but he said nothing this time around. With the new permission, Schlatt leaned closer while moving his hands up and down Wilbur’s thighs experimentally, watching as his hard on twitched against the restricting fabric.

Quietly Schlatt unzipped the brits pants as his hard cock sprung out, pulsing uncomfortable against the boxers Wilbur wore. A soft ‘holy fuck’ could be heard from the ram at the size as he wrapped his hand around the clothed girth, giving it a few good strokes. He smirked as Wilbur bucked into his hand, already so close. It had been so long since Wilbur had gotten off. He wanted this. Slowly Schlatt leaned in closer, running his tongue against the clothed member, starting at the base and making his way up to wrap his lips around the tip as the fabric became wet with saliva and pre. Wilbur gripped the edge of the table, struggling to keep his voice down even if it was only three people in the room now. It was humiliation, and yet so fucking hot. 

“Can… Can I have a copy?” Wilbur tried to muster a calm voice, offering a trembling hand out as Quackity silently handed him a slip of paper to begin. Schlatt listened closely as his accomplice began to read their agreement out-loud, amusement bubbling in his chest as Wilbur shifted uncomfortably in his seat while he tried to pay attention. How cute. Schlatt took his time with tugging Wilbur’s boxers down, a smirk playing across his lips as the poor musician's erection stood out proudly under the table, demanding all the rams attention. His hot tongue ran over the underside of his heavy cock, causing Wilbur to stutter and buck against his face like an animal searching for any sign of contract.

He pulled back, patting Wilbur’s thighs lightly as he instead began to press short kisses along the older males hip bones and stomach, leaving painfully purple hickeys in his wake. It sent shivers down Wilbur’s spine as he leaned back in his chair obediently to give Schaltt as much room as he wanted. Sadly he didn’t go any further, much to Wilbur’s dismay as the ram pulled back once more. A loud whimper left the musician as Wilbur bucked his hips at the sudden loss of contact.

“Please…” It was soft, pathetic even, coming from the rival that had been driving Schlatt up the walls the last few months. The thought of leaving Wilbur high and dry like this came to mind, to make the other beg for relief. If it had been any other situation Schlatt would have followed through with it but this was for the sake of business. Lazily his hand wrapped around the neglected member, stroking the upper half while his other hand cradled Wilbur’s balls. 

“Wait-Wait a minute-” Schlatt’s attention quickly returned to the meeting around him as Wilbur’s posture became defensive over something Quackity must have said. “That wasn’t what we-” Before Wilbur could get another word out to argue, Schlatt took the thick length into his mouth. Gagging as it hit the back of his throat but hadn’t stopped until his nose pressed flat against the base, his nose pressed flat against Wilbur’s stomach. A long stream of swears flowed from Wilbur’s mouth, followed by Quackity quickly continuing on with their ‘agreement’ before the older man could even collect his thoughts. He wasn’t ready when Wilbur’s hips twitched, cramming his cock deeper down the ram hybrids throat until Schlatt felt uncomfortably stuffed. The heavy scent of musk filled Schlatt’s mind as he tried to breathe through his nose, forcing a deep groan from the back of his throat. 

Hesitantly, Schlatt’s dark brown eyes glanced up only to find Wilbur looking back at him with lust clouding his usually cheerful brown eyes. The ram looked like a hot mess now; his eyes filled with tears and blushing cheeks full of cock while drool ran down his chin. Without breaking eye contact, Schlatt pulled back just enough to run his tongue along the tip of Wilbur’s cock, tasting the precum already forming. Once more he pushed his head back down on the dick, listening quietly to the soft moaning coming from the man above. It started off slowly, allowing Schlatt to lube up Wilbur’s cock with his spit but it didn’t last long before the musicians hands gripped the base of the rams horns to force him back down.

It wasn’t long before the grip on his horns would tighten uncomfortably, holding Schlatt in place under the table almost painfully as Wilbur shifted in his seat to get a better angle. He thrust his hips up into Schlatt’s hot mouth once, then twice. He waited quietly to see if the ram would stop him. Once the scam artist didn’t push away, Wilbur wasted little time as the sloppy sound of gagging filled the room while he drove his cock in and out of the hybrid's mouth at a brutal pace. Fucking his pretty face as if he were nothing but a hole to get off on.

“Fuck Schlatt-” Moans spilled from Wilbur’s throat as he completely forgot what they were doing.” My good boy, my pretty princess-” Schlatt whimpered loudly as his throat was abused over and over again, forcing his jaw to relax as he took it like a proper whore. His cock pulsed against the hybrid's soft tongue as a heavy feeling settling in Wilbur’s stomach, a warning that he was getting so close.

Quackity's voice had gone quiet but he hadn’t stopped reading just to be able to say he did in fact read Wilbur the agreement, to say it was Wilbur’s fault for not paying attention during such an important meeting. And what could Wilbur say in his defense? There was no way the poor man would admit to getting his dick blow under the table by his rival.

Just when it all started to be too much, as precum flooded heavily from the tip and down his throat, Schlatt abruptly pulled off his cock. Leaving Wilbur stuttering as a loud growl emitted from the older male, his hips thrusting forward a few times in search of that heat again. 

“Don’t fuckin’ stop bitch.” Wilbur practically snarled, sending a shiver down Schlatt’s spine as he tried too hard to not throw himself back down on his dick. The sudden contrast from the sweet lad when they first met and now was uncomfortably hot. When the ram didn’t continue, Wilbur let out a desperate whine while his dick twitched almost painfully against the cold air. “I’ll sign your damn agreement- I’ll sign whatever you want just,” He swallowed hard in an attempt to compose himself. “Just let me cum already!”

Schlatt listened as a pen rolled across the table, followed quickly by Wilbur standing to scribble his signature down as his dick pressed against the hybrid's face. With a smirk, he kissed the tip of the older man's dick to steal his attention all over again once he heard the pen being dropped. Sloppy kisses were pressed along the shaft and balls while Quackity took his leave with the paperwork. Schlatt moved out from under the table enough to grab a hold of Wilbur’s thin hips without much warning as he shoved his mouth back down around the thick girth. Wilbur gripped the edge of the table, gasping loudly as he drove his cock as deep as Schlatt’s throat would allow.

Wilbur watched closely, his body uncomfortably warm as he loomed over the shorter man. Even with his face stuffed like a pornstar, Soot couldn’t help but admire the deep dimples on the hybrid's face. How the faint blush on Schlatt’s face made it painfully aware of the rare freckles that spread across the smaller man's face and chest. His large ram ears flicker with each noise, adding to the cute frame as Wilbur couldn’t stop himself from running his hands through Schlatt’s usually well-kept hair, gripping it painfully.

As pretty as Schlatt was, Wilbur had wanted to do this for years. He wasn’t about to waste it.

The room filled with the sounds of sloppy gagging and whorish moans. It wasn’t long until Wilbur had grabbed a hold of the rams jaw almost painfully, holding the scam artist in place as he fucked Schlatt's throat until a hot stream up cum shot down his throat without warning. The low noises forcing themselves from Wilbur’s throat were more than enough to send sparks straight to Schlatt’s cock. He would have enjoyed it more if not for the sudden cumshot. It tasted oddly sweet but there was too much. Schlatt gagged heavily, trying to pull off but Wilbur only drove his cock deeper until his balls hit the rams throat. Cum dripped from the corner of his mouth, mixing with the drool as it ran down his neck. Giving the ram no choice but to swallow the heavy load.

Once he swallowed, Wilbur didn’t pull away at first. For a moment Schlatt worried he would want to go again even as the brits cock became flaccid on his tongue. A low moan forced his way from the ram's throat as Wilbur thrusted into the heat a few more times before pulling his cock out with a wet pop. He would release his grip and watch as Schlatt fell back on his hands, coughing violently. Tears ran down his cheeks, smudging what little eyeliner the ram had been wearing that day as it now covered his cheeks. His lips were swollen and red, making the prettiest face as he looked back up at Wilbur while they tried to catch their breath. They were both a mess but before Wilbur could even make a comment; Schlatt was forcing himself to stand. He dusted off his slacks, checking himself over for any signs of what he had just done, all the while Wilbur watched out of the corner of his eye.

“Uh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rough.” Wilbur tried awkwardly as he quickly tucked his soft cock into his trousers, chuckling at the lipstick at the base of his cock before making a noise from the over stimulation. “I-I don’t know what happened there.” He quickly buckled his belt, tucking in his shirt as he tried to look more presentable. Once finished, he would turn back to the ram as if to silently ask if he looked alright.

“Don’t worry about it sweetheart, I’m glad we could reach an...agreement here.” Schlatt smirked, his voice gruff from the abuse. He leaned back against the table, observing Wilbur for a moment.” You look good. Do I?” The question was met with laughter, causing Schlatt to snarl defensively. “Excuse fucking you.”

“No! No no, not like that. You look good uh no you look hot, you always look hot but uh-” Wilbur sputtered, moving his hands as if they would tell Schlatt what he wanted to hear. After a moment, the older would give up and retrieve a piece of cloth from his pants pocket. “You look like a mess.” He chuckled as he stepped closer, cupping Schlatt’s face with care even if the ram could easily take Wilbur in a physical fight. It was sweet. With a sigh, Schlatt leaned into the gentle touch without a second thought, allowing Wilbur to wipe the filth off of his face.

‘It could be like this more often’ Wilbur thought to himself as he wiped away the dried drool from the corner of the rams mouth, his thumb brushing against the pair of swollen lips.

“Do you want to get coffee?” The question seemed to catch Schlatt off guard as he looked back up at the older man, confused. “My treat.”

“Uh,” Schlatt slowly nodded his head, pulling a faint smile. None of his ‘business partners’ in the past even stuck around very long after they had gotten off. This was new. “Yeah yeah, I’d be down for coffee. I think you own me that much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys be interested in a continuation?


End file.
